The Talented Mr Fisher
by Lady Manson
Summary: Snooping taken to a whole new level Rated for some situations...


Here's a little something I needed to let go of… Tom Clancy owns all rights on Splinter Cell, so Don't sue me…

**The Talented Mr. Fisher**

The headquarters of Third Echelon where so quiet, there was much to do to protect and keep our prostitute justice up and running, but there was no chaotic situation going on. Mostly because Sam Fisher was not out in the field. He was just back from his last mission in Cairo. It turned out to be much more of a ruckus than what it could have been expected. About 10 men died and Lambert was going to get an ulcer after having to deal so much with the neighboring White House. He had no doubt that what happened was extremely necessary but he hated to kiss up to Washington in order to do his job.

In one of the offices Grim was speaking to Lambert while drinking some coffee.

"Grim, please… I can't find Fisher and I need to see him…" Lambert said as he tried to persuade the pesky and yet bright Grim to go get the guy she loved annoying the most,

"You know Irving, I think maybe Fisher needs some Fishie time…"She said putting the coffee aside. Lambert raised his sight from the so interesting coffee foam and looked at her.

"Grimsdottir, Fished doesn't like to be called Fishie… and well, I need you to find him… I need to speak to him now…"Grim just passed her hands through her hair.

"But, We are the voices in his head… Just speak to him…" Irving simply looked at her as if he wanted to murder her.

"Don't you think I have tried? The transmitter is off and he is in the building… Since you are not doing anything right now… Go find Fisher!"

"Yes Sir…- She said putting the coffee down.- Shall I get my own OPSAT and Alien ultra goggles for this…" She asked as she leaned back. Lambert simply sighed, sometimes he shared Fisher's point of view, Grim was very annoying.

"Oh Dear Lord Grimsdottir…"

"Shall I bring him for interrogation or just his corpse?" She asked with a smile.

"Just get out of here Grim…" said Lambert as the girl smiled and left her safe coffee cup to go search for The Super Stealth Fisher.

Grim walked through every hellish hallway in the building and asked everyone who knew Fisher, or at least of Fisher's existence if they have seen him. The guard said he entered the building but hasn't logged out so he was still there. Some people said they saw him walking around but since he was so conversational they didn't even bother in saying hi and just grinned at him.  
"Hey Carson…." Grim called at one of the officers who was looking at the monitors.

"Hello Grimsdottir…" He said as he turned from the monitors to look at her.

"Hey, have you seen Sam…?"

"Sam… Sam Fisher, that Sam?" Carson asked as he looked at Grim's hair.

"Yes…"

"Yes I Have seem Mr. Fisher…" Carson said with a smile.

"Really?" Grim smiled, she found Fisher faster than what she thought.

"Yeah… He's a Middle Aged dude, about this tall… - He said indicating with his hand the height of Fisher.- Usually in a bad mood and which I think you get on his nerves…" The guy said with a smile.

"I mean if you have seen him here today Carson…" Ana said as she looked to the side and tried not to look as annoyed as she was.

"Yes, I saw him… He was walking with a girl… Didn't look like Sarah to me, and anyways Sarah cannot come to this place…. She looked like a Teen, what a cupcake was that…." Carson said kind of daydreaming.

"Cupcake?" Grim asked. Maybe that was the reason why Lambert had to speak to Fisher. He brought unauthorized personnel into the Third Echelon headquarters… moreover a Teen.

"Yeah Grimsdottir…. She was like five feet tall, and had bright eyes looked between blue and green and grey… wait, they were really weird… and this sexy body to die for and her hair looked like a ray of sunshine…She looked like a schoolgirl…" He said as Grim sighed.

"Oh… I need to speak to Fisher… Any idea on where he could have gone?" She asked as she heard the description of the girl. She was one of the youngest agents there, so maybe a teen was a bit of competition.

"He went to the lower level… I think, I saw him taking the stairs with the girl. Maybe you should look for him later you know…" Carson said turning back to his monitors. Grim simply sighed as she started her way to the elevator. Fisher was not the kind that would do something like that. As she entered the elevator some guys just were going out.

"That was the most gorgeous girl I have seen…" One said.

"Damn Splinter Cells get all the good catches…" Answered the other guy. Grim just pressed the button to the lower level and waited calmly.

"Damn you Fisher…- yes, she was calmed…- I swear I am going to kill that bastard Geezer…- Nobody could even get a hint on her feeling jealous…- DAMN IT!" She said as she went out in the lower level. There were a few offices there, a nursing office where a really nice old woman seemed to be filling out some reports and past the nursing office some more offices. There was no Fisher there either. She was starting to become frustrated and leaned in a wall.

'I have one thousand things to do than to find a goddamn conceded jackass…' She thought as she leaned beside a door.

"Mr. Fisher… I don't know about this…" Grim heard the voice of a woman coming from the door beside her. That was the office of a guy who was in vacations so there wasn't supposed to be anyone. Grim leaned a bit.

'Fisher?' She thought as she leaned.

"Call me Sam, Kid…" Yes indeed it was him, Grim looked at the door. Sam was behind closed doors in a supposedly empty office with a girl.

"Ok… Sam… Um, I am new to all this you know…" The girl said.

'New?' Thought Grim.

"I know… I can see it in your face…- Sam had a very patient tone.- How old are you?"

"I'm 22…" The girl said with a giggle.

'Sam, your daughter is about that age, have some shame…' Grim thought as she got her ear closer to the door.

"If it helps you, it has been a long time since I did this with someone else, I always do it by myself but I just can't aright now… I promise I will be very good and not complain…"

"Ok Sam… Then… let's do this…" The girl said pretty determined. Grim simply felt the blush on her face grow so bright. Something like that couldn't happen in Third Echelon. She had to do something. She heard a zipper being unzipped.

"OH MY…" Grim covered her mouth. There was some silence.

"So…?" Asked Sam.

"You are very in shape…" Said the girl with a whisper.

"And about…?" Sam whined.

"OH MY GOD…." There was a gasp, sounded more like a feminine one. Grim was turning crimson red.

'Sam, you whore…' She thought as she breathe deeply.

"Is it too much?" Sam asked lowly.

"I have never seen one… like that one…" The girl said.

'HE IS A MONSTER… I KNEW IT I KNEW IT…' Grim was asphyxiating in laughter and shame at the same time.

"Come on… it's normal… I think all look the same…" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Can I touch it?" The girl asked.

"That's why we are here…" Sam said as it seemed a chair rolled and Grim heard steps around the office.

"I don't know…" The girl whined.

"Give me your hands…There… now we are speaking…" Grim kneeled on the floor and held her hand on her chest.

"Your skin is so soft Sam…- Grim was having a heart attack.- It's so hard… Does it bother you?" There was a mild grunt in the other side of the door.

"Oh dear, your hands are so soft… Yes, it bothers me…."

"Like this?" Asked the girl.

"Just like that… Ah God, it feels so good…" Grim couldn't just contain herself.

"It feels like a bone or something…" The girl said

'So hard Sam?' Grim thought as she tried not to run in circles screaming.

"Ah, God, what do you say if we try to put it in?" Sam whispered.

"I'm scared…" The girl said with a soft tone.

"You'll do fine… I am treating you good so far, aren't I?" Sam said as Grim thought now he may rape the girl.

"Yes Sam… very good… but, It will hurt, right?" The girl asked.

"A bit… just relax, you will do fine."

'His name is Sam Fisher and he is a child molester.' Grim thought as she stood up ready to stop Sam before he did something very stupid.

"Ow… It's a little tight…" Sam said with a hiss.

"I know…I can feel it sliding in…" The girl said with some arrest on her voice.

"Ah… Yes, so can I…" Fisher said with his breath held back.

"Sam…" The girl said.

"You're doing fine…Don't stop till it is completely in…" Grim Stood up, grabbed the door knob and bashed it.

"SAM FISHER HOW DARE YOU STAIN THE NAME OF THIRD ECHELON TO USE IT AS YOUR PERSONAL PIMP HOUSE? AND WHAT'S WORSE WITH A GIRL THE AGE OF YOUR OWN DAUGHTER…"

"Grim…" Sam called. Grim stopped her rampage of insults to look at Sam sitting on a chair and beside him a girl with a nurse's uniform. The girl had Fisher's leg on her lap and was touching his ankle.

"Y-Yes Sam?" Grim said with a scared smile.

"How am I a pimp for letting her put my ankle back in place… I screwed badly in Cairo and she was helping me…" The girl was terrified and finished putting Fisher's ankle in place and bandaged it.

"I knew I shouldn't Have…" She said in the brink of tears.

"You were… healing him…?" Grim asked.

"Mr. Fisher saw me in the hallway and asked for help… He said the nurse here gave him the creeps…" The girl said.

"Sam you should stop grunting in pleasure when you get healed….- Grim whispered.- Anyways… so-sorry… Fisher… Irving needs you…" Grim said leaving Sam to fix his pants so he could go meet Lambert.

"I knew she was there…- He said as he fixed his socks.- And about the other thing… I will see you tonight right?" The nurse girl simply grinned.

"The world can actually keep going without you, Sam?"

"I don't know… but they will have to make do for a weekend…"Sam said as he left the office and the Nurse went back to her work. Sam Fisher was overjoyed, he made Grim feel like a moron and he was getting some in the weekend. It rocked to be a Splinter Cell.

-EOT-

Have a nice day people and thanks for reading. Please Review and Know this is what comes out after Healing Fisher one too many times… LOL Toodles…


End file.
